Kieren Walker
A Partially Deceased Syndrome sufferer; Kieren, also known as Kier or Ren, is the protagonist in the series. In 2009, his best friend/implied romantic interest Rick Macy died in Afganistan. Kieren blamed himself for his death and eventually committed suicide later that year. Kieren came back during The Rising, and as an untreated zombie, hunted the Living with Amy Dyer. He and Amy killed Lisa Lancaster. After being treated, he was sent back to his family in Roarton, where he was forced to face up to the consequences of his death, a hostile community and the terrible things he did in his untreated state. He is best friends with Amy Dyer and in a romantic relationship with Simon Monroe. Series 1 Episode 1 We first meet Kieren in his 'untreated' state in the form of a flashback, which is revealed to be a side-effect of Neurotriptyline; the drug used to artificially stimulate neurogenesis glial cells in the brain. After the flash back, we see Kieren in the Norfolk treatment center where he has been treated for the past few months. During his last few days there, a friend introduces him to the 'Undead Prophet'. He returns home and is forced to hide away due to the hostile nature of his home town. Episode 2 He meets up with his old hunting partner Amy Dyer at the cemetery after visiting his grave, and they take a day trip to the fair. Whilst at the fair the pair discuss life and death before Kieren is recognized by someone who attended his funeral and he runs away. After finding out that Rick is back, he and Amy go to the Legion and Kieren reunites with his best friend. He ends up joining Rick on a mission to find some rabid PDS sufferers in the forest and manages to convince them to hand them in for a reward instead of killing them Episode 3 After Rick's second death, Kieren goes to the den where he and Rick used to hang out, and where he committed suicide. His mother finds him and they have a heart to heart before returning home, where the Walkers finally discuss Kieren's death and the impact it had on them. Series 2 Episode 4 While attending yet another meeting of the workers in the Give Back Scheme, Kieren sees that neither Simon or Amy have arrived. He then goes to visit them where he sees Simon in a ULA meeting with other PDS sufferers. He then talks to Simon and voices his distrust of 'brainwashing' other people, which he won't allow Simon to do to him, though he is then told this is not the case. He tells Simon that he could be better if he acted more like a normal person. Simon tells him he would do anything for Kieren, which leads to his agreement to join his family for lunch. With Simon having covered himself in mousse and put in his contacts he leaves with Kieren, but kisses him in the street, which a shocked Amy sees. Kieren arrives at the house and settles down with Simon awkwardly as they try making conversation with each other. Jem and Gary arrive shortly after and Gary starts telling stories of him killing PDS sufferers during the Rising. This angers Kieren and prompts him to angrily tell his own story of when he rose, revealing details of him rising at midnight where no others had risen yet. He storms out of the house with Simon following shortly behind. At the bungalow he sits in Simon's room, taking out his contacts before beginning to wipe away his mousse. He then walks over and does the same to Simon. Episode 6 After the previous events of his arrest, Kieren, being under house arrest, is put under even more restraint by Steve as he locks Kieren in his room. As Steve and Sue leave for the fete with Jem, Kieren is left locked in his room. After using a wire to push the key out of the keyhole, Kieren uses a piece of paper to catch the key, however as soon as he opens the door to his surprise Gary is on the other side. After restraining Kieren's arms, Gary tries to get Kieren to confess of the activities of him being affiliated with Simon, who he demands the location of. After Kieren refuses, Gary begins ransacking the room which leads to him finding the Blue Oblivion pills that Kieren found at Simon's. Convinced Kieren is a part of the Blue Oblivion attacks and was going to use it at the Fete, he abducts Kieren in his truck and takes him to a nearby field, administering the Blue Oblivion and cutting him loose. After desperately running away, Kieren is unaware of Simon witnessing his abduction and that he has followed him to complete the Undead Prophet's mission of initiating the Second Rising by killing the First Risen. After stumbling to the graveyard, Kieren attempts tying himself to a grave, however fails to, as the Blue Oblivion has taken effect. Meanwhile, Jem has been notified by Gary of Kierens whereabouts and him going rabid, so entering the graveyard, Jem approaches Kieren only to indeed see him in a rabid state. As Steve attempts to bring Kieren out of his rabid state, it is shown that he is fighting the effects of the Blue Oblivion. The two get even closer, which ends up scaring everyone. Pearl Pinder responds by firing her gun. However, Simon, while watching from a distance, leaps in the way, saving Kieren as the bullet hits his back instead. Shortly after, Kieren successfully fights off the last of the Blue Oblivion and returns to his normal self. Personality He is somewhat quiet and socially awkward, he enjoys music, books, culture, and above all, is an avid painter. Besides being a PDS sufferer, Kieren also struggles with depression, claustrophobia, anxiety, and extreme guilt about what he did in his untreated state and also seems to be hinted at having Schizophrenia or Schizoaffective Disorder because of what he done in his untreated state. Kieren suffers from very low self-esteem throughout most of the series. In the first episode of series 2, he says that he leaves his contacts in all the time, even while he's asleep, and later covers up the bathroom mirror with a towel before removing his cover-up. He eventually becomes more accepting of himself and takes off his cover-up, with the help of Simon and Amy. Sexuality Writer Dominic Mitchell describes his sexuality by saying that "He's not gay but he’s not straight. He’s more in love with the person than the gender." This quote complies with the definition of pansexuality/demisexuality.http://queerdictionary.tumblr.com/post/8659921098/pansexual-adjective There is also a question of possible difference between sexual and romantic orientations. There is currently no comment about this from the creators. Relationships Jem Walker At first, Jem is reluctant and hostile towards Kieren when he returns from Norfolk, however she gradually comes to terms with her brother being a PDS sufferer. The two maintain a good relationship. Rick Macy It is known the two had a very strong relationship, so much so that Rick's death pushed Kieren over the edge. Blaming himself, he took his own life. It is heavily suggested that Kieren previously had a romantic relationship with Rick Macy.http://www.bbc.co.uk/programmes/p00szzcm/profiles/kieren Simon Monroe He is hella in love with Simon Monroe. That's all you need to know. After wanting to avoid any activities or participation in Simons extreme views, Kieren saw them differently after the treatment of Freddie Preston, he then kisses Simon in series 2 episode 3 and they begin dating. Amy Dyer A companion to Kieren in his rabid state, the two of them hunted the living together. They meet again in their treated states, and form a strong bond. Amy's positive outlook helps Kieren, and they declare each other Best Dead Friends Forever. : V Gallery Screen Shot 2014-05-16 at 17.35.36.png|Kieren meets Simon Screen Shot 2014-05-16 at 16.46.26.png|Kieren unable to look at himself in the 'true' PDS form Category:PDS Sufferer Category:Male